Genesis Driver
The is the transformation belt for the New Generation Riders. It utilizes powerful artificial Lockseeds known as . Unlike the Sengoku Driver, the Genesis Drivers are not user-locked to its first user and the Genetic Ride Wear undersuits are programmed within the Energy Lockseeds rather than onto the Driver itself. Unlike Sengoku Drivers, the Genesis Drivers have a built-in self destruct mechanism. This was to prevent anyone who owned a Genesis Driver to betray and attack Ryoma Sengoku while armed. For unknown reasons, he didn't feel that this was a need for the Sengoku Drivers, although it's likely that it was due to the Sengoku Drivers being weaker than Genesis Drivers. Design The Genesis Driver is composed of the following parts: * - The handle. Pressing it into the Genesis Driver releases the Energy Lockseed's power and allows for transformation and deathblows. * - A connecting terminal where Energy Lockseeds are inserted. Because plans to mass-produce the Sengoku Driver ran parallel to the Genesis Driver's production, it can be removed and attached to the Sengoku Driver. * - A straw-like pipe that runs from the main body to the Concentrate Pod. It sends energy extracted from an inserted Energy Lockseed to the Concentrate Pod. * - The clear cup-shaped energy pod located towards the bottom. It stores and stabilises any liquified energy extracted from an Energy Lockseed. * - A switch that releases the Genesis Driver from the user. Located on the right top section. Functionality Like the Sengoku Driver, the Genesis Driver is usually only in its buckle form. If the user wants to use the belt, all they have to do is place it on their waist and a strap will automatically wrap around their body, fastening the belt. The Genesis Driver possesses a self-destruct mechanism as a failsafe to prevent unwanted users from using the Genesis Driver. However, their Genesis Core Units remain functional as an independent unit and can be used as an extension of the Sengoku Drivers. To transform, the user opens the lock on the Energy Lockseed, which causes a dimensional opening into the Helheim Forest to materialize above them and an Armor Part that corresponds to the Energy Lockseed used to appear from it. Afterwards, the user attaches the Energy Lockseed onto the belt's and closes the lock. Finally, the user pushes the juicer in, which extracts the juice from the Energy Lockseed itself through the and into the glass-like at the bottom, causing the Armor Part to fall on top of the user's head and the Driver to announce the Arms granted, along with its corresponding music (or in the Lemon Energy and Matsubokkuri Energy Lockseed's case, its corresponding phrase). When the Seaboll Compressor is pushed in between one and two times, a Rider can activate a certain ability. *Once: The function can either power up a Rider's Sonic Arrow for a Rider Slash or trigger an alternate finishing attack. *Twice: The function can either enhance a Rider's finishing attack to its full potential, allowing the user to initiate a Rider Kick when infused with the fruit-shaped/nut-shaped energy of their Arms, or temporarily convert the user's Armor Part into its original fruit/nut form to spin and use as a shield. Users (chronological order) Genesis Core Unit The central piece of the Genesis Driver is its . As it is more advanced than the prototype drivers used in the Sengoku Driver, it can accept both normal Lockseeds and the Energy Lockseeds. The effect of using a Normal Lockseed and Energy Lockseed in conjunction creates a jinbaori-themed Jimber Armor Part, a mixture of both of the Lockseeds that make it up. The Genesis Core Unit can be used alongside the Sengoku Driver by removing its Rider Indicator and attaching the unit in its place. Initially deemed as a reject prototype and failure, this configuration yields unexpected results, granting performance extremely similar to the standard Genesis Driver. Aside from this, it grants varying special abilities exclusive only to this configuration, which is sacrificed in the standard Genesis Driver for higher raw performance. The known types of Genesis Core Units: *Prototype Genesis Core Units that were used for testing. Kugai Kudo managed to obtain one through unknown means. Kouta Kazuraba managed to get one, named the Core Slot and was noted to be weaker and a rejected prototype that was locked away. *Standard Genesis Core Units that come from the Genesis Drivers. These can be taken out and used in Sengoku Drivers with no known compatibility issues. Users (chronological order) Behind the Scenes Portrayal The voice of the Genesis Driver, as well as the Sonic Arrow and the Energy Lockseeds, is provided by , who is known for his role as Sieg in Kamen Rider Den-O. Amusingly enough, one of Miki's most iconic roles is [[w:c:gundam:Lockon Stratos (Disambiguation)|'Lockon' Stratos (codename for both Dylandy twins)]] from Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Notes *Unlike standard Lockseeds which are simply based on fruits, Energy Lockseeds are also based on the fruit's juices, as evidenced by the "Energy" part of the Lockseed and the "SODA" transformation announcement. Another version of the "SODA" announcement is later used in future releases of Gaim-related media. *Coincidentally, all the Energy Lock Seeds shown in the TV show are flavors of Soda. This makes the phrase a double wordplay pun on , a phrase used to confirm understanding or agreement on something and the English word , a term for soda pop or cola beverages. **When Peko uses a Genesis Driver in conjunction with a Matsubokkuri Energy Lockseed, the Driver instead declares "LIQUID", possibly due to the fact juice cannot be extracted from pinecones. It should be noted that the Deluxe Genesis Driver toy also announces "LIQUID" whenever a non-Energy Lockseed is used with it. *Unlike the Sengoku Driver, Genesis Drivers don't have Rider Indicators nor do they possess the DNA-lock mechanism. The Genetic Ride Wear is also programmed into the Energy Lockseed. *For whatever reason, Genesis Drivers also lack an Au Lait function. **Given the Soda-theme of Genesis Drivers, it can be presumed the Au Lait function was excluded on account of how soda is rarely if ever enjoyed with milk, "au lait" being French for "with milk". Appearances **Episode 17: The Peach Rider, Marika, Descends! **Episode 18: Farewell, Beat Riders **Episode 19: The Gifted Secret Weapon **Episode 20: The Invasion Begins with the End of the World **''Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden 1'' ***''Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Zangetsu'' ***''Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Baron'' **Episode 21: Yggdrasill's Secret **Episode 22: The Truth of One-Seventh **Episode 23: Now Depart for the Front Line! Kachidoki Arms! ** Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai **Episode 24: The New Formidable Enemy: Over Lord **Episode 25: Gridon and Bravo, the Strongest Tag **Episode 26: Baron's Genesis Transformation! **Episode 27: When You Know the Truth... **Episode 28: The Betrayal of Zangetsu **Episode 29: The King of Overlord **Episode 30: The Red and Blue Kikaider **Episode 31: Whereabouts of the Forbidden Fruit **Episode 32: The Strongest Power! Kiwami Arms **Episode 33: Beat Riders' Great Gathering **Episode 34: The King's Power and the Queen's Resurrection **Episode 35: Mitchy's Ark **Episode 36: Brother's End! Zangetsu vs. Zangetsu Shin! **Episode 37: Baron's Soccer Showdown Summer Camp! **''Kamen Rider Gaim: Great Soccer Battle! Golden Fruits Cup!'' **Episode 38: The Return of the Professor **Episode 39: The Do-or-Die Tower Break-In Strategy! **Episode 40: Awakening to the Over Lord **Episode 41: Clash! The Over Lord King **Episode 42: Mitsuzane! The Final Transformation! **Episode 43: Baron's Ultimate Transformation **Episode 44: Two People Aiming At the Future **Episode 45: The Fated Two's Final Battle! *''Kamen Rider Gaim: Final Stage'' * Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle **''Kamen Rider Gaim: Advance to the Last Stage'' **''Movie War Full Throttle'' }} External links *Genesis Driver Transformation at YouTube Category:Kamen Rider Gaim Category:Transformation Gear Category:Arsenal (Gaim)